freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-24.60.118.174-20141113050858
For those who are saying it isn't a prequel...Well, I'm pretty sure it is, and this is why: First, there was "Freddy's Family Diner." That is where the old Animatronics first start out. However, due to wanting to make the place more "kid friendly", they put in new animatronics and used the old ones for parts. They changed the name to "Freddy Fazzbear's Pizza" Now, this is when you really have to pay attention, because Phone Guy's calls give you some hints that this game is a prequel to the first. The Animatronics don't really start to get too aggressive until around the third day or so. Phone Guy tells you later on that there is an investigation going on. This, most likely, is because of the children who were murdered. He then tells you that the animatronics, both the new ones and old ones, were acting very weird. That's a big hint right there. Also, the guard who was working the day-shift suddenly wasn't there anymore, as it was said his position was available. If I'm correct, it was a guard who was working during the day who lured the children and stuffed them in a suit. Think about it: Investigation going on, suddenly the animatronics are getting very aggressive, the day-shift position is suddenly available. Okay, now I'm not sure about this part, but in some cut scenes, it shows you through one of the animatronics eyes. I think-and this is just MY theory-that you're actually now one of the children who were murdered during this cut scene. No idea how the Marionette comes into play. Did he help murder the children, or did he frame the guard? Did he bind the children's spirits to the suits? Did he cause them to become evil? Hell, did he even have some part in "the bite of '87"? No idea. It might be safe to say he had SOME kind of part in all of this, as he staring at you (the animatronic) during a cut scene. It's as if he is mocking you, almost. Anyway, the bite of '87 could have been caused by Mangle (the new Foxy) or the old Foxy. I guess it could have been caused by any of the animatronics-or, like I said, maybe the Marionette had something to do with it-but if you think about it, Mangle and Foxy both have sharp enough to cut clean through someone's head. Later on, Phone Guy says he will be shifting to the night guard position. This is where he is in the first game. Also, if you notice, there is a newspaper clipping saying that the restaurant is closing down, most likely because of the murders, and that the owners are going to be keeping the old animatronics and getting rid of the new ones. A few years or so later, the first game takes place. The place is re-opening, and phone guy, like he said in the second game, is now a night guard. The owners are using the old animatronics because they got rid of the new ones. Due to money reasons, that's probably why you have to be careful on power. Also, look at the date on your check. It says 1987. For those who are saying its a mistake....really? No, it's not. You guys need to put the pieces together and pay attention. Even if it's not specifically stated that this is a prequel, there are a ton of clues that tells you it is. Even if Scott said this was a sequel, he probably just meant it's the second game in the series, not that this takes place after the first game. Anyway, I hope that helped somewhat.